


The Sea; A Lawless Heaven

by ShannynFaucheux



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, I mean.. if you think really hard there is an ending, M/M, Metaphors, Philosophy, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sad, Symbolism, god i gotta delete that, if this is what the kids call 'purple prose' then my life is the deepest shade of purple amirite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannynFaucheux/pseuds/ShannynFaucheux
Summary: The waves aligned in sphere bubbles. Wasn’t the sun a little matte as it fell onto them? The writer took the fountain pen and splattered the ink, the ink fell onto the paper in the colour of sunlit cherries; The painter mixed some red into the azure colour of the sky, wasn’t it because the life had to have that colour sometimes?'' It is not about what you want from life, it’s about what life wants from you ''





	The Sea; A Lawless Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peppersnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppersnot/gifts).



> Some references and notes, there is more in the end too;
> 
> Saint Sebastian; St. Sebastian was ordered to be killed by arrows. The archers left him for dead, but a Christian widow nursed him back to health. There are many drawings depicting him, in this short piece, he symbolises Angelo.
> 
> Saint Jerome Emiliani; He is the patron saint of abandoned children and orphans. In his early life, he didn't care much about God because he didn't need him, he had his own strength and the strength of his soldiers and weapons. When imprisoned, in the dungeon, Jerome decided to get rid of the chains that bound him. When he finally was able to escape, he hung his metal chains in the nearby church of Treviso. He symbolises Nero.
> 
> I think a song I would choose for this little piece would be Peppino di Capri - Melancolie

_The Sea; A Lawless Heaven_

The waves aligned in sphere bubbles. Wasn’t the sun a little matte as it fell onto them? The writer took the fountain pen and splattered the ink, the ink fell onto the paper in the colour of sunlit cherries; The painter mixed some red into the azure colour of the sky, wasn’t it because the life had to have that colour sometimes?

The wine spilled onto the wooden table, and the musician hugged his violin. He cried, and the aria started;

‘’ _Abbi pietà, o mio Dio, per amore delle mie lacrime! Vedi qui, davanti a te, cuore e occhipiangono amaramente. Abbi pietà, o mio Dio_ ‘’

_‘’ Have mercy, my God, for the sake of my tears! See here, before you, heart and eyes weep bitterly. Have mercy, my God. ‘’_

‘’- Oh have mercy, my God- ‘’ The waves aligned in sphere bubbles, Nero mumbled to himself as the gentle air of the seashore filled into his lungs. He realised he never took in such breath before. No wonder why the soul walking before him dragged them right here, to the desolate beauty of the sea, to see what was there beyond all this vile gray. What a nice place to die here was!

The aria inside his head was the same as the one he listened in his father’s darkness taken room, throughout his childhood. He swore he could hear the scratch of the gramaphone needle on the old recording as his nails scratched on the metal of his gun.

 _The soul_ turned and gave him a look then, taking them to the memory of the forest they camped at couple nights ago;

_-‘’ All I want is a life where I didn’t lose the things I lost, do you understand me, Avilio Bruno? ‘’ The flames reflected into the other’s eyes, giving them a shade of green that could be seen when the earth cried. Angelo’s eyes changed colour with every light Nero saw him under. For example, one time, he looked outside the window, and they were in the colour of sunset-fallen hills of his stolen childhood._  
  
_-‘’ It is not about what you want from life, it’s about what life wants from you. ‘’ Was the reply._  
  
_-‘’ What life wanted from you? ‘’_  
  
_-‘’ Revenge ‘’_  
  
_-‘’ ‘kay..’’_

_The soul_ gave him a look, and his being was so empty that when the waves crashed, their sound echoed in his eyes; _‘’- The reason I didn’t kill you, is because I didn’t want to kill you ‘’_ He said.

_Right?_

Avilio Bruno took a revenge, but with every bullet, it was Angelo Lagusa who died a little more. Avilio Bruno held the gun higher, and it was Angelo Lagusa, child left in the night of his birthday, who couldn’t kill the man behind him.

Seagulls flew towards the hills, Nero’s brows knotted as he held the gun tighter. Once again, his arms were shaking. _The soul_ walked quietly..

The longer you play a recording, the more the recording’s lifespan shortens. _We just played the same song over and over throughout the generations, Avilio._

_And my father was right. You were correct too, Angelo. It was all for nothing, really._ But then again, wasn’t it Nero who claimed that the family was beyond everyone and everything?

It was all for nothing. Thesis and anti-thesis didn’t make a synthesis this time. Because we all lost, _there is nothing left_ , _correct, Angelo?_

_‘’- You didn’t kill me because forcing me to live is the best punishment you can give me at this point, Angelo ‘’_ Nero straightened his aim and prayed to God to still his shaking hands; ‘’- _Have mercy, have mercy my God.._ ‘’ He mumbled.

Angelo smiled.

_As the bells of Sistine Chapel rang in their madness struck violence, crows flew away from the places where the saint souls lay. Streets of the Holy Vatican city was crying blood, Saint Sebastian laughed as he ripped away the arrow in his ribcage. A man ran with chains in his arms, they tangled around his ankles as he ran; ‘’- Oh why I couldn’t see how little this ambitious world was! How vain everything is! ‘’ He cried. Saint Jerome Emiliano threw the chains onto the gates of his church in city of Treviso-_

Nero dropped the gun onto the sand.

Death is where the mathematical aspect of life ends. Beyond death, lays love.

This love surpassed the mathematics of the universe.

And we created a _lawless heaven._

**Author's Note:**

> Today I re-watched 91 Days and wanted to gift this little piece to peppersnot. It is short, because I don't like long and empty pharagraphs. I am very symbolic (sorry about that..) but when I write one sentence, I would want that sentence to be as deep as thousand words. 
> 
> The Italian words in the beginning are from the lyrics of Bach's aria; Erbarme Dich, Mein Gott (listen it from Eula Beal, you're welcome ) I didn't do the translation myself though. 
> 
> I created a difference between Angelo and Avilio Bruno. Because in the end, I think it was Avilio who wanted revenge, and Angelo understood everything was for nothing. So there is a reason why I constantly change how I refer him.  
> For Nero's part, I focused a little on what I loooove to write; and that is, how cruel this mafia world is :') Generations and generations of children gets dragged into the mud..  
> Why he is 'the saint of orphans'? that question, I leave to you.


End file.
